


[PODFIC]: A Transformation in Five Acts

by HaHeePrime



Series: Podfics [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Complicated Relationships, How To End War, Multi, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Rebuilding, Spark-bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHeePrime/pseuds/HaHeePrime
Summary: A shocking death makes Megatron question his longstanding drive to conquer all things. Prime gets an inspired idea that terrifies him. A second chance means rebirth is possible for all of Cybertron. But rebirth is painful. And you don't get to be the same kind of person -- or same kind of Planet -- afterward.This is the first story I ever wrote, begun waaaay back in the pre-MTMTE dark days when things like "Ending the Autobot/Decepticon war" and "Actual deep, complex relationships between characters" were still pipe-dreams that felt wrong to even hope for.While I now see my amateur-writer status showing up in this work, I still stand by it 100%. I poured into this story all the mad dreams I hoped -- and still hope -- for in both Transformerdom and in the real world.I wanted an audiobook version. So I made one.





	[PODFIC]: A Transformation in Five Acts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Transformation In Five Acts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572356) by [HaHeePrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHeePrime/pseuds/HaHeePrime). 



> I did have this podfic linked to in the notes of the typed-version of this; but I thought it might be easier for people to find if I put it separately into my Podfics series. 
> 
> This story contains my heart. Feel the love!

Available in parts so you don't have one huge-long file...

And because this novel is written as a series of connected short-stories, or "Acts," if you will...

*****

  
DOWNLOAD AUDIOBOOK HERE:

  
Act One: http://www.mediafire.com/file/5uj6kzab7ftuluq/Chap_01_Sparks.mp3

  
Act Two: http://www.mediafire.com/file/n6w2b1dftg2f9at/ACT_2_HELMET.mp3

  
Act Three: http://www.mediafire.com/file/2mi8mtnxnkzd9gx/ACT_3_HOME.mp3

  
Act Four: http://www.mediafire.com/file/re2rqik1kve30ut/ACT_4_MASK.mp3

  
Act Five: http://www.mediafire.com/file/41ruj259ftjn8jb/ACT_5_ONE.mp3/file


End file.
